yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
GENERAL Tab (ABOUT LAND)
GENERAL TAB - ABOUT LAND This sub-tab belong to About land floater The General Tab shows basic information about the current parcel. It can be accessed by first clicking the parcel's name in the top-bar of the client. The general tab also allows parcel owners to customize various essential aspects of their land. Name: '''The name of the parcel which will show on the top of the viewer when you are on the parcel, and in search if the parcel is set to show in search. '''Description: An additional description of the parcel which is visible in this window and in search results if the parcel is set to show in search. This also can be used to place keywords about the land to increase search results. Type: '''The type of region the parcel is located on '''Rating: The Maturity Ratings of the region, which can be: General, Moderate, or Adult. Depending on the rating, certain ages or those that are not age verified will not be permitted to enter. Owner: '''Indicates who “owns” the parcel, usually a specific resident, or group. The info (the “I” icon”) button will open the 'Profile' floating window for the listed owner. '''Group: In some cases it may become necessary to have a parcel set to a group (for instance, to grant access to a club based on who is in the VIP group). The Set button will open the Groups tab of the Communicate or Contacts window in order to set or change the group assignment. Allow Deed to Group: Allows the landowner to sell the parcel to the assigned group. The owners of the group become the new owners of the land. The Deed button opens the 'Deed to Group' window in order to transfer ownership. Owner Makes Contribution With Deed: When transferring ownership to a group, this check box also assigns land area from the owner's land allowance to the group at the same time. For Sale: This shows for sale or not for sale status. If for sale, it shows price and whether for sale to anyone, or a specific person. If you own the land, buttons to set for sale, not for sale, or abandon the land will appear. Claimed: The date and time the current owner became the owner of the parcel. Area: The horizontal area of the parcel. Sloped land is measured in the XY horizontal plane, not along the slope. Land is divisible into units of 4×4 meters in size, so the minimum parcel area is 16 sq.m., and can be any multiple of 16 up to the full area of a region (256x256m or 65,536 sq.m.). A single parcel must be entirely within the boundaries of one region, but may consist of discontinuous pieces. Traffic: The number of avatar-minutes present on the parcel over the last measurement interval. Thus one avatar present for one hour = 60 traffic. The normal measurement interval is over the previous 24 hours,. (See Traffic For more information.) There are buttons at the bottom of the window: Script Info: Opens the Script Information window giving details about script usage on the region and your avatar. Buy Land: If the parcel is for sale, this will open the BUY LAND window, giving details so you can decide whether you wish to purchase it. Buy Pass: If the parcel requires paid access, you can click this to purchase an access pass. Abandon Land: If you own or rent the parcel, you can click this to return it to Estate Owner. You receive no payment for this. Buy for Group: Similar to Buy (above) except that you are purchasing the land for a specific group. For continued coverage on the About Land window look at Covenant Category:Viewer Category:Land Category:Parcel Category:Covenant Category:Script Category:Maturity Ratings Category:Traffic Category:Deed Category:Group